A native Android (Android) system includes a platformized hierarchical structure, and such a structure includes a hardware driver (kernel) layer, a framework (application framework) layer, an application (applications) layer, and the like. It may be understood that an advantage of hierarchy is that content provided by a lower layer is used to provide a unified service for an upper layer, a difference between a current layer and the lower layer is shielded, and the upper layer is not affected when the current layer and the lower layer change. That is, each layer performs their own functions, and each layer provides a fixed service access point (SAP). The hardware driver layer mainly connects to bottom-layer hardware and is used to report hardware feedback information to the framework layer, where the feedback information includes a touch position, a size of a touch area, and the like; the framework layer is used to receive the hardware feedback information reported by the hardware driver layer and process and encapsulate the hardware feedback information for invoking by the application layer. For example, the framework layer may determine, according to the received hardware feedback information, whether a user presses a home button, and reports the information to the application layer; the application layer performs corresponding processing according to the information reported by the framework layer, for example, performs an operation of opening a home page according to home button pressing information reported by the framework layer.
In the prior art, a touch-display event includes the following process: First, a touchscreen driver at the hardware driver layer is run to acquire a touch event, where the touch event includes a touch position, a touch time, and the like; then the hardware driver layer reports touch event information to the framework layer, and the framework layer processes and encapsulates the touch event information, including a location and a time of the touch event, a type (including a finger down point, a finger move point, and a finger up point) of the touch event, a sliding speed, an acceleration, and the like; afterward, the framework layer reports the processed information to the application layer, and then, the application layer performs image data processing according to the information, for example, performs an operation of displaying a new image. Specifically, image processing at the application layer includes image composition, image drawing, image layer composition, and the like. Finally, the application layer sends composed image data to a display driver at the hardware driver layer through the framework layer, and image displaying is completed on a display (for example, a liquid crystal display). This touch-display process involves layers of processing and is an extremely fixed manner.
However, according to an existing display process, when an operation of repetitive image composition is being processed, each touch action needs to be reported from the driver layer to the application layer in a layer-by-layer manner and sent back to the driver layer in the layer-by-layer manner after being processed at the application layer, to finally complete displaying. This process may result in a large quantity of redundant processing operations and consume a large quantity of system resources. The repetitive image composition mentioned herein refers to image composition in which most of multiple consecutive frames are repeatedly composed and only a small quantity of elements change.